A panoramic image is any wide-angle view or representation of a physical space, whether in drawing, painting, photography, film/video, or a three-dimensional model. The panoramic image can be a volume panoramic image or a 360-degree panoramic image. A panoramic image can be created by using a panoramic camera. For example, a graduation photo in volume panoramic view can be taken by the panoramic camera.
If a blurred phenomenon or pixel loss occurs in a region of a panoramic image, the panoramic image needs to be completed. For example, when fixing a scanned old panoramic photo, it is necessary to complete the blurred region on the old photo.
Conventionally, the method for normal image completion is used to complete a panoramic image. In the method, the completion is based on the values of the pixels in a region adjacent to the blurred or pixel loss region. However, because a sphere lens is usually used for wide-angle in creating a panoramic image, the completed panoramic image will appear serious distortion and stretching when using the conventional method to complete the panoramic image, which results in low degree of restoration of the panoramic image.